<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny Gwen Strikes Again by DeadmanDairyland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036005">Horny Gwen Strikes Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland'>DeadmanDairyland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Good Old Fashioned Fanfic-Quality Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they boned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Gwen (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horny Gwen Strikes Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just some fun and dumb thing I thought of the other day.</p>
<p>Nothing more needs to be said. The title says it all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The full moon illuminated the night sky around Castle Damien, where the weary traveler Grace was staying the night. Though the nearby villagers had warned her of staying at the castle, Grace was enamored by how much of a gentleman Lord Damien had been, kissing her hand as he welcomed her into his home.</p>
<p>So she thought nothing of it as she slipped under her sheets, wearing nothing but a sheer, lacy, practically see-through white nightgown which created a beautiful contrast with her dark complexion, ready to fall into a deep slumber in one of the luxurious guest rooms of the castle.</p>
<p>It wasn't until she had happened to glance at the corner of the dark room when she noticed the glowing green eyes of Lord Damien in the shadows.</p>
<p>He just stood there, watching her, and for some reason it was kind of hot and not as creepy as it sounds, so it came as a surprise to Lord Damien when Grace decided to beckon him to the bed.</p>
<p>Stripping out of his suit, he licked his lips as he crawled onto the bed, his open mouth, yearning from hunger, confirming her suspicions--that her host was a vampire. A very sexy vampire, with his slicked back red hair and pale, freckled skin. The danger only excited Grace, who was actually a demon hunter who boned creatures of the night, something Lord Damien was about to find out the hard way.</p>
<p>Grace overpowered Damien, pinning down his shoulders. Her purple eyes bore into his green eyes as she lowered herself onto him. Then she rode him, like a cowboy riding a mechanical bull at one of those... places they have mechanical bulls. It was fucking hot.</p>
<p>But Damien wouldn't be bested so easily. With a snap of his fingers, the curtains of the large window behind the bed opened up to reveal the full moon, the light of which rained down upon them. As they bathed in the light, Damien began to undergo a transformation, and before Grace knew it, Damien had flipped her over. When she looked up at him, she saw he turned into a werewolf, and now he had the upper hand.</p>
<p>But Grace was not deterred.</p>
<p>"Shoot me with your vampire werewolf goo, my dude," she said confidently.</p>
<p>And as he lowered himself onto her, he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, Gwen! Whatcha writing?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"GAH!"</em> Gwen jumped in her chair, her journal fumbling out of her hands and landing on the floor.</p>
<p>Taking a heavy breath, she turned to her co-counselor, who was sitting up in his bed, an innocent smile on his face. "God <em>damn it,</em> David! Go back to sleep! This is my me time!"</p>
<p>David sat in confusion for a moment before giving a knowing nod. "Ah, of course. Your 'you time.' Would you like me to check on the campers for a few minutes?"</p>
<p>Gwen stammered as she looked away in embarrassment. "Er, uh... Not <em>that</em> kind of me time. Just... go back to sleep... please?"</p>
<p>A "sharp intake of breath" would not be descriptive enough to describe David's reaction to Gwen saying 'please,' and Gwen was briefly filled with regret. Thankfully, David was too overcome with excitement to refuse Gwen's request.</p>
<p>"Alrighty!" David exclaimed as he pulled the covers over himself and reached for his log. "But only because you said 'please,'" he added with a heart-melting smile. Then, almost as immediately as he closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>Gwen slumped in her chair, letting out an sigh. "Fuck me..." she mumbled under her breath. As she slowly came back from her exhaustion, she reached down for her journal. No longer feeling the inspiration she had when writing the story, she looked it over with fresh eyes.</p>
<p>Her jaw dropped when she realized what she had written.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, I wrote about David and me fucking."</p>
<p>Tomorrow she would have to convince David to build another bonfire, because she needed to burn this as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>